The disclosures herein relate generally to computer systems and more particularly to a system, method, and computer program product for selecting a mode of operation of a device in an information handling system.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Hard disk drives are used for storing information. These drives write information to and read information from a storage media within the drive. Unfortunately, drives typically generate undesirable acoustic outputs, i.e. noise, in the process of writing information to and reading information from the storage media. Although different modes of operation may be selected to reduce the noise, any reduction in noise usually entails a reduction in performance of the drive as well. As a result, a user may be afforded the opportunity to select either a performance mode with a higher performance and a higher noise outputs or a quiet mode with a lower noise output and a lower performance output.
It would be desirable for an information handling system to be able to select a mode of operation of a device that more appropriately suits the needs of the device at a given time. Accordingly, what is needed is a system, method, and computer program product for selecting a mode of operation of a device in an information handling system.